


High Hopes

by werelocked



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelocked/pseuds/werelocked
Summary: Bram's running to make it to the Ferris Wheel, hoping more than anything he's not too late - hoping he's imagining Simon going on the ride's last call with Cal Price





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> The story combines the book and movie in a hot mess, sorry about that

Bram hated winter break.

He didn’t used to, as a kid he would get just as excited as the other students for any kind of break from school. He was never the teacher’s pet type, to have a meltdown whenever he wasn’t studying or being taught - no matter what Garrett thought.

If he ever did get restless and maybe miss school a bit, he could push it down until back to school season. New, clean supplies always felt like a reward for the wait. Now though, break was keeping him away from Jacques. Not even the brightest highlighters were worth that.

Bram was so used to keeping consistent contact with Jacques he often found himself taking notes of funny moments or interesting facts in an email draft to edit and send later. He kept kept himself present to have a good time with his family, but if he tried fruitlessly to send a few of those messages nobody had to know.

The car ride back home Bram usually slept. This time he couldn’t even pretend to be tired and was practically vibrating with excitement by the time he got one bar of cell service. He debated for a moment whether to send his email - now proofread and polished - immediately before deciding to wait. Something about sitting down at a desk and using his computer to send his messages felt ceremonial, allowing each moment the importance it was due. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t read Jacques’ email.

After a few torturous minutes of loading, Bram saw there was more than one. Three more than he expected His heart skipped. His mom glanced at him but said nothing about his dopey grin. He almost tapped open the oldest of the four when a _swoosh_ signaled the arrival of another message.

_I’m sorry._

Heart in his throat, Bram clicked open the oldest message anyway. It was a response to Bram’s goodbye message before disappearing to the middle of nowhere. He read it through slowly, soaking in the teasing tone even as an sinking feeling told him something was wrong.

It wasn’t bad. It was awful.

Bram long ago admitted to himself who he wanted his pen pal to be, who he wished it was more than anything. Of course it was Simon, it’d been him even before the emails when Bram first walked into a classroom and caught sight of moon gray eyes. Now it was confirmed. He should be excited.

Except. As much as Bram wanted this he knew his hopes were one sided. All the hints he’d left with the intent of slowly revealing himself had instead been put together to get the conclusion Jacques obviously preferred.

Jacques - his Jacques - became someone else, because Jacques wanted Blue. But Simon Spier would never be his, because Simon wanted Cal.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been weeks and I still can't Simon and his friends out of my head. Hope you guys enjoy where I take them :)


End file.
